Test of Time
by GaaraSweatheartBabe
Summary: Vicious...dark...What becomes of a threatening illuminating sky...change what fears, and fearless changes upon those...bare your fangs and be prepared,... Rated:M just for saftey


__

Fearfully regretting the horrible tragedies and the mess that came...he regretted living...but dying at the same time...but it was

for a good cause...it really was...-The light is coming...

The boy sat upon an old church, his messy bright red hair flowing in the cool breeze of the night, he stared at the sky trying to see through the illusion he called the

moon, the stars were just targets and what meant fate for him, but did he really beleive in destiny now? His pale soft face struggled in the confusion that haunted him

every night now...he hadn't had this problem when he was still human, he didn't even think of fate, and the meaning of fate itself meant nothing to him because he

created his destiny, led his path through time, he chose all and didn't mind everything else, now it was different...but what made it so different...

"Lord Gaara...we've found more hideouts sire," the man said to the pale skinned, bloodthirsty lord. The man wasn't very tall, he

was short, muscular, had a little fist full of blue hair, large dark brown eyes, and a wide mouth; he wore blue pants with

shinguards and a blue sweatshirt with matching gloves. "Sire...?"

The young lord closed his eyes and stood up, his milky pale skin complemented by the light of the moon, his wild smooth red hair

which made the color red seem inferior, and his thin peachy lips visible, oh so beautifully visible, to the moon and any other who

fell for the mezmerizing beauty of such said lord.

"I heard you the first time...where is the location this time?" said the young lord his dark red and black clothing, shaming night

of its shadows, his black smooth cape flowing in the cool breeze of the night, and all this adorned by a gold belt and necklace,

that both symbolized him as the existing lord, and the key to his clan.

"Well sire...," started the short muscular man as he got to his knees in a formal bow, "We've found that most of these attacks are

occuring currently at the leaf village...but it is possible they will keep moving as usual, but I heard their leader fell sick so they

wont be moving for a while, so we either strike now or never," the short man ended giving Gaara a quick look as if to seek for his

approval. Although, he found no emotion on his lord's face, so he dropped his head and stood up.

"Send two of the cover squads, make sure to tell one of the squads they'll just be back up...," "But lord surely you don't expect

'one' of the cover squads to handle this matter...," "Let me finish Casrez!" Gaara said in a somewhat angry tone addresing the

blue haired, short, inferior, man, "Yes my l-lord, p-pardon me for interupting you, c-continue pleas-e-e," he said taking

another formal bow. "Well I was going to say...to send the two cover squads and instead of sending squad five for the first wave

of the frontal attack, we'll send lead squad," he said finishing, his face calm, his eyes that shamed the ocean of its glory, shining

in the bright moon and looking almost inoccent.

"B-but sire?! thats 'your' squad...you surely don't intend to bring yourself into this situation do you?!" the man said standing up

eyes wide open, wider than their usual size, his eyes looking like chocolates in the stirring weather.

"And surely you don't intend to give your lord orders do you!? so I expect my orders to be followed precisely as I specified now

GET GOING!" he said raising his voice to try and shoo the commander off.

"Y-yes my lord," the man said jumping off the old curch and sprinting off into the night at inhuman speed.

Gaara sighed, '_This will be the perfect chance to prove that I am no longer connected to any old friendships i may have _He stared at the moon, as if it were betraying him, as if he'd kill it, his seagreen eyes locked

had...this will clear up everything'

on the enormous light of the night, his eyes looking like emeralds, making the moon look like a pearl, _' Why...what did I ever_the young lord let his thoughts drift off and

do to deserve this...what!? curse the night and all its glory...If I were to see the sun again I'd die...but die in my place...

were I truely want to die...and I'd have it no other way' 'well I should get going'

he jumped off the roof of the old curch, landing on all fours, head up baring his fangs, and nails dug deeply into the ground,

his sword still in its holder but looking deadlier then when armed... his eyes filled with hate..._'It's time to shame night'..._

First chapter done (:

* * *


End file.
